


A Walk in the Village with Jensen Ackles

by Cgest



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dates, Dean - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, RPF, Tinder, castiel - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cgest/pseuds/Cgest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Misha are on their fourth date, and Misha is still losing his shit over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in the Village with Jensen Ackles

Misha had been waiting an entire week to see Jensen. He had been busy with GISHWISHES and while it physically pained him not to see Jensen, they at least talked via text. 

 

J: BUT A WEEK IS SOOOOO LONGGGGG  
M: I know. But, GISHWISHES ARE MAH WISHES 

Misha's heart took off in flight every time Jensen's name scrolled across the screen on his phone. 

They had agreed to see some art film that Jensen was really into, but Misha just wanted to sit next to him in a darkened theatre, he didn't care what he had to sit through to make that happen. 

Jensen saw Misha waiting outside of the theater and approached wearing a big grin. 

"Hi" he said, while reaching his arms around Misha in a hug. 

Misha wanted to stay there forever. He thought about how if god struck him dead at that moment in time he'd die in the most comfortable place possible-Jensen's super cut arms. 

Misha loved listening to how Jensen said "Hi." How his voice changed just on octave, how the wrinkles by his eyes creased upwards each time he smiled. Dear god that smile. Misha thanked god on a nightly basis that Jensen's parents did banging because if they had not done banging, he'd never have been conceived. 

When they sat down Misha riffled through his bag and pulled out 3 boxes of Japanese snacks. 

"Okay, so I have chocolate banana flavored Pocky, some crab flavored pretzels, and then this thing that is in in the shape of a cat but looks like a chocolate wafer?" 

Jensen narrowed his eyes and gave a shudder, "What the fuck type of stuff did you buy?"

"Uh..you know just like, Japanese snacks, or whatever. I don't know I'm committed to my choices." 

Jensen stroked his chin. "Fine out of all of them let's try the chocolate banana flavored Pocky. However, I do have human snacks if you feel so inclined." Jensen produced a single box of Reese's Pieces. It's like he knew Misha inside and out just by the candy he brought with him. Misha fantasized about what their wedding would look like. Probably on a beach somewhere in Charleston, SC in October, mason jars filled with fireflies everywhere. Misha fluttered his eyelids a bit at that thought. 

He barely heard Jensen complaining about the Pocky when he was out of his reverie. 

"Jesus this is terrible." Misha sat anxiously gnawing at Pocky after Pocky. 

"How can you keep eating that? Banana flavored anything is a fucking shit idea." 

Jensen was right. It tasted like medicine. Like every banana flavored Laffy Taffy and Runt combined. 

"I don't know I like to commit myself to something when I start eating it. I just have you finish it you know?" 

Jensen shook his head. "I don't know man. When I really like something though, I find I have no limits with it."

Misha's skin grew hot. What was Jensen playing at? Did he mean with food, or did he mean with people, or did he mean with dryer sheets like what the fuck did Jensen mean by that last statement it was so CRYPTIC. Yet also, so totally unabashedly Jensen. Misha was the luckiest guy in all the land. 

When the movie was over they walked hand in hand through the West Village looking for a perfect place for a nightcap. 

"So can I ask you something?"

Misha thought about how this was it. How Jensen was going to ask him to formerly be his boyfriend on a quaint side street in the West Village, people bustling all about, the air thick with humidity. 

"Why uh, why the yellow rain boots?" 

Misha knew wearing his clunky yellow rain boots out to his date was a stupid idea since whenever he checked the weather and heeded its warnings the polar opposite ended up happening. 

"Well it did say 70% chance of rain." 

Jensen smiled. They arrived at a cliche yet equally adorable Italian wine shop, complete with low lighting and intimate place settings. 

They ordered carafe after carafe of white wine, nibbled on great cheeses, got into a twenty minute discussion over how apple butter is the best thing to ever be created, the night in itself was perfect. 

When they left Misha yawned but didn't feel the least bit tired. 

"Can we go for a walk? I kind of don't want our night to end." Jensen took Misha by the hand and replied, "Me either."

They walked through Washington Square park, and perched themselves on the edge of the giant fountain that sat right in the parks middle. 

They held hands and watched a teen go by on a glow in the dark skateboard. 

"Can I have an honesty moment with you, Jensen?"

"Sure."

Misha took in a deep breath. His roommate Marilyn Manson told him not to do this, but Misha couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted to know if Jensen actually liked him you know? I mean sure they hung out and texted and did kissing and stuff but like, you can do that with anyone.

"So, um, I can't really read you and you give me a lot of anxiety and do you even like me because I know we don't like know each other that well so I'm not trying to have that type of discussion where like, oh, what are we or who are we and where are we together and so on and so forth but like do you even like me?"

Misha felt his cheeks flushed. He figured that he blew it. That resting his head on Jensen's shoulder during that lame art film was the last time he'd ever get to do that. 

Jensen smiled. "Well, I am still getting to know the real you. But I've enjoyed seeing you so far, and I want to keep seeing you. So let's leave it at that." 

It was vague, it was cryptic, it was Jensen Ackles. 

Misha felt the pit of anxiety from earlier growing in his stomach. While it did answer his question it didn't really and he didn't know how to process things that were feelings other than hunger and anxiety sometimes. Right now was one of those times. 

"Okay well I'm feeling horribly awkward so I'm going to get going okay? It was cool hanging out I am going to go walk to my train now and fuck off." Misha tried to climb off of the fountains edge with as much dignity as he could, wearing bright yellow rain boots and all. 

He felt Jensen tug at his wrist, and he slowly turned around to face him. 

"Hey, hey wait a minute now. I, I don't want you to fuck off okay? Just, stay here for a bit. Okay?"

Misha felt his heart disintegrate. He could never say no to Jensen. With his blonde hair and sky blue eyes and soft pillow mouth. He wanted to tell Jensen that he thought of him every minute of the day. That being away from him was physical torture. How he could say the words Jensen and forever aloud in the same sentence without seeming crazy. 

Just then the sky cracked with lightning, and drops started to violently fall from the sky. 

They both broke out in laughter. 

Misha batted rain drops from his eyelashes. "Okay. I won't, just yet, anyway." 

Jensen leaned in towards Misha, caressing the side of his face with his hand and slowly lowered his mouth to his. They stayed like that, in the rain, kissing for who knows how long before Misha broke away to go jump in some puddles with his big yellow boots. 

Jensen twirled around in a circle while Misha splashed around him, every time they were together like the beginning of a new fairy tale.


End file.
